The Mistletoe
by Muse-Love-Rock
Summary: just a little TIVA Christmas fluff. I couldn't wait for Christmas to come. P


Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own NCIS! I wouldn't be on if I did! (i'd probably be creating a season 8! Stupid Donald Bellisario & Shane Brennan...) No...I kid. I kid. Of course i'd still be on FanFiction.

Ziva's POV.

"What?" Tony screamed, looking up at his desk to face me. "You didn't like the James Bond movies?" he was post-traumatic by the fact that I did not seem to like movies where women were there to just look sexy.

"I do not see your problem. It is just my opinion. So what if I am a pure feminist?" I suggested, trying to calm the bizarre man down.

"Hah! Just your opinion. But your opinion matters Ziva!" What? Had he just said that? I pretended to ignore it.

"Tony, it is Christmas eve and I would eventually like to get all of this," I gestured to my monumental stack of cold case paperwork," done so that I can go home and relax! So please just get over it and shut up for a while!"

"Okay. No need to get snappy," he indicated an alligator with his hands.

"Wipe that dicky smile off of your face." I warned.

"Cocky. Ziva, the term is cocky." His smile grew wider. I could not help but to laugh.

**50 odd minutes later.**

Tony's POV.

It had taken me a full movie marathon to finish all of that paperwork. Christmas Eve, and I didn't even have a date. This disturbed me a little, I hadn't really dated since Jeanne. Especially since Somalia.

***Flashback***

Ziva looked beaten up. "Why did you come here Tony?" she sounded hurt and very worried that I was here.

"Couldn't live without you I guess..." The truth serum was taking it's toll on me.

***End Flashback***

I started to think that maybe Ziva was the reason that I wasn't dating. That maybe my feelings were resurfacing. 'Of course they are DiNozzo! They never left!' I mentally headslapped myself and stood up. "Be back," I murmured to Ziva, and headed straight for the Men's Toilets.

As I walked out of the toilets, I discovered my craving for coffee and decided to go for a coffee run at 2200 hours. I ran up to the elevator. Waiting for the opening, I looked around at the Bullpen. It had turned into a winter wonderland, mistletoe everywhere.

DING!

Not looking forwards, I jogged back towards the elevator. "Oof!" I was too late to notice that Ziva was running out of the elevator, holding two cups of coffee. As we collided, the coffee went flying and Ziva's star of David necklace had broken and fallen off. Next thing I knew, we were lying on the floor, next to the elevator, laughing our asses off.

I stood up, holding my hand out to her. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. I am from Mossad Tony." she smirked. I loved that smirk. And her eyes, and her hair. I loved her. I had an epiphany. Of course I loved her, I always did. I saved her from Africa! I still love her. Always will.

She took my hand and gracefully jumped up, falling onto my chest. "Oops...sorry," She stepped out of my reach. I looked up and saw mistletoe. Mistletoe, the only chance for me to kiss her.

Ziva's POV.

"S'okay", Tony shortened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into him, holding me in by my lower waist. I looked up, praying to the gods that he would shut up and finally kiss me. And then I saw it. The mistletoe, the one thing I understood on American holidays. It was then that I noticed Tony was looking at it too. I looked back at him, then the mistletoe, Then him. His eyes were sparkling and he was smiling as widely as possible, as he leaned down towards me. I put my arms around his neck and met his lips.

It was like fireworks, it ended quick, But I definitely wanted more. The desire was like fire. Our foreheads lean against one another as he pulled away. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Uuhhh guys?" I looked over Tony's shoulder, it was McGee! Tony whipped his head around and we split apart rapidly.

"Oh! McGee…hi!" Tony must feel so awkward. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry if I interrupted…" McGee smirked.

"Oh, we were not doing…what you think we were doing," I said, trying to assure him. It did not work.

"Well, I just saw you two," McGee pointed at us, "Breaking Rule 12."

"It's mistletoe though," Tony explained.

Uuhhhmmm…no Tony, that's not mistletoe. It's holly," McGee smirked at us.

Tony and I looked at each other. 'Crap' I thought. What if Gibbs finds out?


End file.
